Pick Your Poison: Or Be Poisoned
by Lana Archer
Summary: A story of Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson and Katherine Gilbert as they face the wicked world of scandalous Mystic Falls together. Three best friends, two scorned Salvatore boys and a deranged Elena Gilbert all form part of a treasure trove of secrets that may very well drive them all to the brink. Re-written and rebooted. AU/AH *currently on pause*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Some of you might notice that this is a rewrite. I've changed a few things here and there with it so it's more cohesive and comprehensive, I wasn't happy with the way it was and there was a fair share of confusion surrounding certain things. The premise of the story remains the same; it will be as crude and scandalous as the original – if not _more_. It still starts off with Rebekah, Katherine and Bonnie being best friends, a history between Bonnie and Caroline and Elena with the Salvatore brothers mixed in for good measure. _Goody_.

**Pairings: **The only pairing I can guarantee outside of the friendship with the three girls is Bamon. Katherine and Stefan I'm unsure of and Rebekah deserves the very best and I've yet to decide who is worthy so I'm open to suggestions.

**Extra cast: **Lafayette from _True Blood_, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry from _The Covenant_ are in this as they were in the original too and there will be random inclusions of other favourite characters of mine but they're mostly background noise in any case.

**Note: **If you're not a fan of excessive swearing I suggest you look elsewhere. Also themes of recreational drug use, as well as drug-abuse and emotional abuse are in here but I try to handle it with a quick sense of humour, maturity and resilience like I try to approach most things in life. If you don't like it then I don't know what to tell you…

Without further ado

* * *

**Everything Is Not As It Seems**

If you were looking from the outside in it was almost guaranteed that you'd be overcome with jealousy. The three of them stood tall as they walked into Tyler Lockwood's party, escorted by the boy himself. The girl in the middle; Rebekah Mikaelson was the tallest, her platinum blonde hair hanging low and straight as she pursed her full lips appreciatively at the debauchery on display in front of her. To her right stood one of the Gilbert twins, the 'wicked' one; Katherine whose hair hung in thick voluminous curls framing her forever-smirking face as her eyes glittered with mischief. To Rebekah's left stood Bonnie Bennett. Her hair had been chopped into an asymmetrical bob and dyed a jarring blonde that offset her soft caramel complexion beautifully. They were all dressed with an understated elegance, belying their wealth and status. They were after all the infamous 'Trio' of Mystic Falls. Their families founded the establishment of the town and had an impressive hold in the rest of Virginia as well, choosing to have the three daughters grow up in a small town to try and instil at least a _fraction_ of modesty in them (not that it had worked). Rebekah had been sent away to boarding school for a while after an incident with a fire extinguisher but she'd fought long and hard to be returned to her home town – to her girls. They were celebrating her official re-enrolment at Robert E Lee with one of Tyler Lockwood's impressive house parties. The crowd cheered as the girls came into view and Rebekah giggled, wiggling her fingers at the popular crowd; the football team and the cheerleaders, their second in command. The three of them looked to one another and nodded, walking headlong into the throng of teenagers.

Katherine had barely made it through the rounds of hugs and cheek-kisses when Stefan had her by her elbow and pulled her away from everyone. Frowning she jerked out of his hold and scowled up at him. Stefan's annoyed expression turned to one of exasperation when Bonnie and Rebekah appeared behind their best friend; flanking her with matching surly faces.

"_**What**_ Stefan?" Katherine snapped, she didn't have time for this, as far as she was concerned she was single…being stood up at _The Grille_ of all places was more than enough of a message for her that Stefan had somehow managed to lose interest.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked, not even bothering to greet her friends, they were impossible to be cordial with when they were looking at him the way they were now. And they were notoriously volatile and he'd spent _too_ long on his hair to have it mussed up by her seething sycophants. As if they'd rehearsed it all their lives for this very moment the three girls crossed their arms and lifted their left brow. Stefan supposed that happened what with them growing up with one another. He'd been told that he himself had inherited his sly smirk from his brother, along with his insatiable appetite when it came to woman. Something he and Damon had both put aside for the likes of Katherine and Bonnie.

"I'm here to party Sheriff," Katherine said with that cold coyness that she usually employed with cute strangers, not her boyfriend, "What's it to you?" Stefan sneered.

"I thought we fucking _spoke_ about this?" His hissed, watching as the Trio's eyes widened at his sudden burst of anger, "Don't give me that face," he snapped making sure to keep his eyes on Katherine, "You said you'd stop drinking so much." Katherine snorted and looked at him like he'd confessed to having a mental imbalance, hence his sudden absurd attitude.

"Was this _before_ or _after_ you stood me up at The Grille?" the brunette hissed, her dark brown eyes, narrowing with a danger that had nothing to do with her sex appeal. Stefan snapped his mouth shut as his retort died on his lips; he hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth.

"I _didn't_ stand you up at The Grille," he hissed tiredly, leaning into her, confused when she shoved him away with a swift force, "I didn't!" he insisted.

"Yeah?" Katherine snapped, trying to stay composed, "Then explain I waited there for you for _two hours_ like a fucking _moron_!" Stefan's brows furrowed as he scoured her face; Katherine was as a good a liar as he was but he knew her and he knew she wasn't lying now. As impossible as it seemed. And it was impossible because he hadn't stood her up…in _fact_…

"Katherine you were waiting _outside_ for me when I got there –"

"I was _sitting_ in our usual booth –" she interrupted.

"We took my _bike_? –" Stefan pressed on.

"I _waited_ for you –" She snarled. Bonnie gasped suddenly and the drink in her hand fell. The arguing couple turned to face her as her mouth hung open in quiet horror. She'd only been half-listening to their bickering, as outdated as it was at this point when something occurred to her. A fight she'd had with Damon all those months ago…something she hadn't told anyone…even now she could still remember the feeling of blinding rage that had lanced through her chest as she watched Elena lean in to kiss her boyfriend at the time. He'd pushed the snivelling Gilbert away, thank goodness, but it had done little to quell Bonnie's hysteria and Damon ended up having to throw her over his shoulder and drive her home after she tried to throttle Elena. How no one had seen it all go down still boggled Bonnie's mind. But it was that memory that dredged up the profound knowledge that not only did Elena have a boner for playing the victim in any given scenario but she also had a _thing_ for things that weren't _hers_. Stefan being one of them, apparently. The fact that Elena hated her twin sister seemed to only encourage Bonnie's theory.

"What?" Katherine asked, her tone soft as she looked at Bonnie who looked lost somewhere between trepidation and repulsion. The other three watched as Bonnie's mouth opened and closed before she blinked and frowned and looked at Stefan. She knew he was a slimy piece of shit on a good day but he cared about Katherine and even _he_ wasn't dumb enough to try and sell her this type of lie without believing it himself…which, only fuelled Bonnie's theory even more.

"Oh god." Bonnie breathed, her head spinning around to where Elena stood, laughing boisterously at something her boyfriend Matt Donovan had said while one of her hands trailed down his chest as she smiled shyly at him. Would Elena really stoop that _low_? Rebekah followed her gaze, as did Stefan and Katherine and slowly and then suddenly all at once it clicked into place. Rebekah cursed under her breath while Stefan seemed to turn to stone. Katherine was still too, almost _too_ still in fact before she burst into a brisk stride, heading straight for her sister. Rebekah and Bonnie were hot on her heels but even they were too late to stop Katherine from smacking the snot out of Elena with a loud crack that managed to make its way through the crowd of people; music and all. The world slowed and people all turned around and watched as Rebekah pulled Katherine away who was screeching inchorently. Bonnie just stood there, glaring at Elena like she couldn't quite fathom her. "…Did you do it?" Bonnie spat, ignoring Katherine who was literally kicking and screaming at this point while Stefan pulled her away. Rebekah came to stand behind the green eyed girl.

"…Do what?" Elena stammered as she clutched her burning cheek and Bonnie's sneer turned to an outright snarl as her hand flashed out to grab Elena by the throat. Letting out a growl Bonnie let Elena go not a moment later, she didn't want to end up in a police car or some bullshit.

"Fuck _Stefan_!" Bonnie screamed. Elena's face drained of all colour then and Bonnie could feel someone else come to stand behind her, their arm inching further and further around her waist. She hissed angrily and shoved Damon's hand off of her and took a threatening step towards Elena, "What is _wrong_ with you? You don't see how utterly screwed up you're acting…if this is about what happened between us –"

"Enough!" Damon barked, pulling at Bonnie but she elbowed him in the stomach and got right up in Elena's face.

"I may have let it slide when you shat on our friendship but you should have known better than to hurt someone I love." Bonnie was lifted up then, in Damon's arms and carried off like she was a raincoat, hitting at his hands all the while. Bonnie's eyes darted around the immediate area, catching when Katherine slapped Stefan even harder than she had Elena and running upstairs, tears falling freely. "_Let_, _**me**_ – **go**!" Bonnie screamed and Damon put her down. "…_Asshole_!" she spat and went after her friend after shoving him away from her.

"Kat!" Bonnie yelled, Rebekah falling in line with her as they searched the second floor of the Lockwood estate, "Katerina!" Bonnie screamed, using her full name, "Kat, shit, come on girl, we're _trying_!"

"In here!" Rebekah called and they both half fell into the library room where Katherine was slumped in a corner, face in her hands – sobbing. Bonnie's heart broke at the sight of her; the girl talked a good talk but she was made out of mush like the rest of them, and her mush had been ripped out of her chest and thrown to the floor for everyone to see.

"_Katherine_." Bonnie whispered, trying to swallow the sob that threatened to choke her as Katherine lifted her face up to look at her friends. Her make-up had been spoiled and she'd obviously been tugging relentlessly at her hair in fury, her mouth trembling as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry." They descended on their brunette friend, cocooning her in their arms. She cried for a good few minutes before shooing them off of her.

"What's the plan?" Rebekah asked as she dug around in her purse, holding out a small pack of wet wipes moments later to Katherine who was trying to even out her breathing. The blondes were sitting with their legs folded underneath them as Katherine sat with her long legs out in front of her. Katherine sighed as she used a compact mirror to clean her face and then quickly began fixing her make-up with her emergency product in her clutch. Bonnie handed her eyeliner and fixed her own lip gloss and fluffed her while she waited.

"Whatever you want," Bonnie reminded Kat – they'd had the rule for years, if there was a state of emergency, like now, the girl who it affected could do whatever she liked for the first twenty-four hours and the other two damn well fell in line with whatever the plan was, the 'talk' only happened once the hours were up and then they all huddled together and fixed whatever it was – it was friendship at its best really, "We can cry to Nicholas Sparks movies with ice cream and whiskey at my house, get shit-faced and make-out with the football team, whatever you want." Katherine dropped everything back into her clutch and stood to her feet daintily, tossing the used wipes into a nearby bin.

"I want to get drunk and have a great night with my girls," Katherine said once she turned to face her two best friends, "It's Rebekah's night and I'm not letting Elena or Stefan ruin that. Fuck them."

"_**Fuck**_ them." Bonnie and Rebekah agreed, hopping to their feet.

* * *

When they made their way back downstairs none of the usual suspects where in sight. Matt had obviously left to go cry himself to sleep, Elena and Stefan could be duking outside with only Caroline to stop them, Damon was no doubt slithering around in the dark somewhere with some girl…and Tyler was –

"_Hey_ pretty lady." The boy in question breathed into Bonnie's ear as he snuck up behind her. She smiled as politely as she could but she pulled away from him all the same.

"No can do Lockwood," Bonnie said, barely sounding contrite, "I'm on best friend duty."

"You're _always_ on best friend duty." He pouted. Katherine snorted and shoved between them.

"We're all always on best friend duty," she said, flicking his nose, "_Hence_ us being best friends…come on Bex I spot a few rounds of tequila with all our names on them." She looked back to Tyler, "You can join too if you know how to keep your hands to yourself." Tyler raised his palms out and laughed.

"I'll pass, I've seen that look before, it was the last thing I remembered before waking up in a holding cell with Care's mom glaring at me."

"Daddy must have been proud." Rebekah laughed, patting his cheek as they walked passed him. Not even an hour later had the Trio all succumb to the madness of the atmosphere of the party that had thankfully survived the "Gilbert Gauntlet" as it had already been dubbed. Bonnie was all smiles as she passed the joint in her hands to Rebekah while handing a fresh one to Katherine.

"You _spoil_ me." The Gilbert girl cooed affectionately with a wink as she lit it up. They did more shots. Danced with more boys. Gossiped with the other girls on the cheer team and gave in to the hype of adolescence. Bonnie got lost in all of it, hands skimming passed her, faces, smiles, teeth, eyes…she couldn't tie any of it together anymore.

"Come on," a voice called to her, an arm caught her as she tripped unsteadily…when had she gotten outside? "I'm taking you home."

"_Nooo_." Bonnie said frowning up at Damon who had the audacity to look like _she_ was crossing a line. She yanked herself out of his hold and turned to the sounds of loud laughter, spotting her friends almost falling into a bush, for some reason, this amused her endlessly and she began to laugh. Tyler came running out of nowhere, his eyes wild and drunk as he came to a skidding halt next to her, throwing his arm around her.

"The driver's coming round to take them home." The Lockwood boy said and Bonnie nodded, because it made sense…he'd said something about getting Rebekah and Katherine home safely, which she remembered, but she couldn't remember why _she_ wasn't going with them.

"She's not staying here with **you**." Damon spat. Bonnie blinked owlishly, so he _was_ standing in front of her. How strange.

"_Bonnie_," Tyler corrected, "Can do _whatever_ and _whoever_ she likes." Damon's face turned to stone and Bonnie stared a little harder, he was prettier when he was mad she decided. Before she could even think to react Damon had Tyler by the throat and gripped him up and pulled him away from Bonnie.

"**Not on my watch**." Damon snarled and threw Tyler into his own bushes, taking a few steps forward and kicking at the boy for good measure. Bonnie only came to life when she heard Tyler groan and she gasped as she watched the parts of him that she could see sticking out of the shrubbery, slump over. She ran forward only to be caught in the vice of Damon's arms and pulled further down the driveway, yelling out in defiance. Damon pressed her up against his Camaro and leaned right into her face. "Fight me on this and the mutt ends up in hospital," he vowed before stepping back and whistling to get the attention of Rebekah and Katherine who seemed to be caught in the midst of some heated slurred debate on breakfast foods. "You two, in the car before I start breaking things." They scoffed at him but followed his direction anyway. Yanking the passenger door open Damon all but shoved Bonnie inside, clicked in her seatbelt and slammed the door. She looked down at herself confused; why was she wearing his leather jacket? Bonnie turned to make sure her friends got in alright and saw Damon handling them as gently as he could while his face remained a mask of rage. Rebekah giggled at him while Katherine patted his cheek and called him a coke-head cock-blocker to which Damon smiled a tight smile, clicked her seatbelt in place and slammed the car door shut. He didn't look at her when he got into the car and the familiar thrumming of the purring engine underneath her coaxed her eyes to fall closed as he tore down the dead streets of Mystic Falls to her house.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Unedited. I have taken your reviews into account, and I'm sure you'll all like the new direction, enjoy XO

* * *

"_So_," there was a gesture to the wall behind him where an array of alcohol was laid out, "Pick your poison." He smiled. "Or _be_ poisoned." Bonnie tucked a ribbon of hair behind her ear with a nervous smile. Becoming friends with Katherine Gilbert had been one thing, being alone in a room with Damon Salvatore – well that was about as brave as anyone got around here.

* * *

**Or Be Poisoned**

_Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

When Damon pulled into Bonnie's driveway the girls in the back clamoured out wordlessly. Bonnie's head lolled around a little and when her eyes met his her heart contracted painfully, causing her to frown and swallow the sick feeling that curled over her tongue.

"Thanks." She slurred, shoving her way out of the car and hobbling down her driveway where Katherine had already swung her front doors open with a cackle of success.

"Not so fast," Damon appeared next to her like some ghostly apparition and she jumped a little in response, "Is that it?" He wondered, "You have _nothing_ else to say to me?" She stumbled a little as she scowled up at him, looking utterly appalled.

"_Uh_." She mulled it over for a moment or two. "Fuck off?" They both smiled humourlessly at one another then.

"Nice try Bennett," Damon said closing the space between them, barely flinching when she shoved him away again, "We need to talk." She barked a laugh then and turned swiftly to march to her door. "You know it's true." She snorted then as she kicked her shoes off as she crossed the threshold.

"Damon I know how you 'talk'." She said as she glared him down, her hands at the edge of the door frames, ready to slam them shut, "And I really don't have the patience to listen." He nodded his smile sly and unsurprised. Before she could stop him or run or maim him he was on top of her, his breath rushing over her in heady waves. He still smelled the same; like the ocean, sweet sweat and the promise of sex.

"Then we won't talk." He whispered, dipping his head to ghost his mouth over hers. Bonnie could hear Rebekah and Katherine's laughter echoing through the empty house as they stumbled to their favourite room to sleep in. But that didn't stop her body reacting to him; the goosebumps covering every surface in seconds.

"We shouldn't even _see_ each other." Bonnie breathed against his mouth and his intake of breath undid something in her. She loved that she still affected him. It almost made the fact that he ruled her every thought bearable. Almost, but not quite. "You need to leave."

"Not until you kiss me." He said and she laughed, pecking him quickly on the mouth and pulling away as he pulled her closer.

"Go _away_ Damon." Bonnie half-growled in his face. Her heart was rapidly picking up its pace as his fingers dug into her waist, his tense torso under her hesitant hands. She could feel every muscle easily through his thin t-shirt.

"_Make_ me." He hissed against her mouth.

"Why are you punishing me? Huh?" She wondered, lifting her arms to the nape of his neck, digging her fingertips into the short hairs there. "Is it because you think you love me?" His eyes darkened and he sneered.

"I _do_ love you." He snapped and she smiled up at him, moved a little closer to him still and pressed her front to his. He faltered a little then.

"No," Bonnie shook her head gently as she stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him soundly on the mouth, "You don't," she whispered against his lips, "Because if you did you'd know I deserve so much more than this." His body froze and he pulled away to look at her and she pressed her mouth into a tight smile.

"I need you Bonnie," he muttered dejectedly, "Nothing will change that." She looked him dead in the eye then, seeing right through him and, regardless of what she'd said, regardless of what he'd done at the party, she knew that this, this moment here, between the two of them, it was as good as it got.

"How much do you love me?" She asked after a long moment and he frowned. "…Humour me." She went on when he just looked down at her.

"Too much." He admitted, "And it's probably gonna kill the both of us." She nodded, easing off of him. "Wait," he held onto her, "Give me tonight." he asked, _begged_ really. "Just tonight."

"It's never just 'one night' Damon." She countered knowingly.

"It could be this time." He shrugged, "I could let you go if I had to." She snorted, not because she was full of herself, she just knew, what he was to her she was to him and that meant that neither of them would be walking away, not really. Not ever.

"Then let me go now." She offered, letting her hands slide down the sides of his arms, latch onto his wrists and yank them off of her body. He shook his head even as she put a modicum of space between them.

"If I'm letting you go I need to have you in my arms first." He said and damn it but those words tugged at a part of her, a part covered in his name and his smile, a part writhing just under the surface.

"You're good." She nodded. "You know that?"

"Not good enough for you though?" He sighed. "Just…" he closed the space between them, "Just tonight, _please_." He kept saying please as he kissed her, gently at first, before his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, before his hand curled around her one leg and raised it, grip firmly on her thigh. "_Please_." his other hand slid down her back to her ass and squeezed and she felt her eyes cross. She kissed him back, leaning into him, pulling him to her all at once.

"Tonight." She panted and found her back against one of the walls seconds later.

* * *

She was prepared for a blinding hangover when she woke up the next morning but not for the sight of a naked Damon Salvatore curled up beside her. She stared at him for a while, tracing a soft line down the side of his face. Then she jerked away like she'd been pulled and got out of bed, making a beeline for her walk-in closet. Inside she tugged on a loose cotton crop top and lace-rimmed short-shorts, fixed her hair and glared at her reflection. Tip-toeing out of the room she made her way to where she knew the girls were; peeking in, a smile curved her mouth at the sight of them, barely visible between the bedding and tufts of their hair. With a meowing yawn she made her way downstairs and scrounged up a few bottles of water and pain killers. Leaving two bottles and four pills on the bedside table next to Katherine's side she went back to her bedroom.

Damon's eyes followed her as she rounded her bed and sat down next to him. A half smile curved his mouth as he lay there, bedding pooled around him, hardly covering anything. She leaned over him and tugged a blanket up and over his legs to cover the bottom half of him.

"I think it's a bit early for all that." she muttered as she pulled away and gave him a once over, "Why did you stay over?"

"I _always_ stay over." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and that '_always'_ worked out so well for us." She snapped, "Damon, please. You said one night, it's the morning."

"You're kicking me out?" He asked, moving to an upright position, to glare at her fully. She huffed and fiddled with the hem of her shorts before looking him in the eye and swallowing.

"I'm not kicking you out," she clarified, "You're putting your clothes on and you're leaving –"

"When I don't want to," he added on, "Which means you're kicking me out."

"What difference does it make?" Her voice rose but she collected herself before things got out of hand. "Just leave before they wake up." He got a knowing look on his face then, coupled with a tight smile.

"You know I don't give a _**fuck**_ about what they have to say, or them." Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Hence you needing to leave, they're my best friends Damon and _somehow_, I mean," her voice got hard then, "I didn't know it was possible for you to treat people worse than those girls you string along when you aren't professing your love for me but…with Kat and Bex you really pull out all the douche-stops don't you?" The words rolled out of her mouth so quickly and with so much venom in them that it shut him up entirely. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg with you Damon," her eyes shone with anger, "You and I both know how it goes; distance is the only thing that works between us." He shook his head adamantly.

"That's bullshit and you know it." She barked a laugh. "Last night is plenty proof of that." She hummed, somehow managing to sound enraged and amused all at once.

"Damon, just because we have sex and the sex so happens to be great doesn't mean that we should keep pretending that there's substance there…You pretty much shat on that every chance you got –"

"I was _going through shit_ –"

"Your _mom died_ and instead of mourning her you decided to snort coke and fuck anything with a pulse." She spat, "I tried being a good girlfriend Damon and then when that didn't work I tried to be a good friend and that only seemed to make it all worse and now…now I don't even know what I am to you anymore –"

"You're _everything_ to me –"

"Please," she snorted, "The only reason you got to spew that shit to me last night was because I believe I deserved to hear things like that at least once you know, every girl does. And I wanted to have sex, sue me. But **no one** deserves whatever this is…**no one** deserves to have their heart broken the way you broke mine and then the memory of it all thrown in their face every day just because _the other person_ wasn't quite done _ruining_ them yet." She stood up then, "Water and painkillers are on the night stand," she pulled her top off as she walked away, "When I get out the bathroom I want you gone."

* * *

When Bonnie was fresh and dressed she crawled into bed between the two girls, smiling when Bekah nuzzled into her from behind and Katherine grabbed one of her hands and pulled it over to her side.

"How are you feeling?" The twin mumbled groggily, her eyes still closed.

"Like shit," Bonnie whispered with a soft sigh, "On shit with a _side_ of shit."

"…With shit sprinkles?" Katherine smiled, Bonnie hummed in affirmation. "Last night was fun," she wiggled around a little, moved her hair out of the way, "All things considered."

"There's a hell of a lot to consider." Bonnie muttered, her eyes closed.

"Boo," Katherine moaned softly, "No discussing the fuckery that is my life until I get some water in me." Rebekah groaned to life and hummed.

"_Water_," the blonde groaned, "Kat pass me the water." Bonnie laughed as Katherine fumbled around blindly and grabbed at a bottle, tossing it at the blonde. "Ow-ah," Rebekah complained, getting hit by the thing, "Thanks Kat." She muttered before glugging down the contents. "So, how exactly are we going to survive today?"

"We're not," The other two replied, "Get your casket." Bonnie went on, turning to look over her shoulder with a grim expression. "'Cause when Sue gets hold of us, we're _dead_."

* * *

"So, if you're calling to fill me in on last night's festivities, _don't_." Bonnie yawned by of greeting. She heard Lafayette snicker into the phone and could picture the mischief in his eyes so clearly. The other two were showering and getting ready for the day, wondering just how they were going to pull off today's practice.

"Please, we both know you wish you could forget last night." She pulled a face, but relented.

"You know that if I had the capacity to be a black out drunk –"

"You'd hop on it and never get off, I know. But surprisingly, your alcoholism isn't why I called?"

"No?"

"No," he hummed, "I'm calling to let you know that cheer is cancelled for this afternoon, so you three can waste away in the TV room watching Archer." Her eyes bugged.

"Was Sue hospitalised or something?" Bonnie wondered; it was practically unheard of for a practice to be cancelled, even when the woman was in her third trimester. Lafayette clucked his tongue.

"_No_," he sassed, "She got into it with the designer of the new cheer uniforms; _he_ wanted to delay the delivery a week and _she_ wanted to send him off to the desert in an assortment of crates." Bonnie nodded in understanding; that was way more Sue Sylvester's speed. "So now, _we_ –"

"Get to ride out our collective hangovers and brace ourselves for her infamous double-sessions." She heard Lafayette suck air in through his teeth.

"I still haven't forgotten the trauma."

"How could you?" Bonnie agreed, her eyes lighting up as her best friends walked in, she mouthed 'Lafayette' and they both nodded, Bekah sticking her tongue out, "Bekah says hey and I think Kat would too if she weren't –"

"Dying of embarrassment?" Lafayette quipped. The corner of Bonnie's eyes tightened. "But that's none of my business, I'll see you at school Bon-Bon, behave now."

"Right after you 'Faye." She made a kissing sound and hung up, rolling her eyes when Katherine's face remained suspicious. "…What?" The twin's eyes narrowed even more. "_What_?" Sucking in a breath Katherine's face relaxed.

"Nothing I don't have to talk about for the rest of the day, or knowing you two," she waggled her hand left to right, "At least another hour or so."

* * *

"What a crock of shit," Rebekah snorted, "Seriously," she raised a finger with the air of someone knowledgeable on all the facts of life, "This is worse than the _Titanic_."

"I don't see how _Transformers_ has _anything_ to do with _Titanic_" Katherine countered, Bonnie nodding in agreement as they sipped on their cans of cherry cola.

"Think about it," Rebekah said pointing the same finger at the large projector screen against the wall, "Large hunks of metal, mediocre love story, charismatic hero, dramatic music in the background at all times. Need I go on?" Bonnie tilted her head while Katherine cracked a smile.

"Oh Bex, leave it to you to compare the classic genius of James Cameron to the gung-ho tactics of Michael Bay." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Classic genius?" Rebekah scoffed, looking prettily appalled, "Methinks not, the only thing classic about James Cameron is his aversion to hour and a half long movies. I feel like I should check for greys the minute the credits roll." that managed a fully-fledged laugh from the Gilbert twin while Bonnie covered her face as she snorted. "Speaking of Greys," she said ominously, "When are we going talk about the fact that I'm about 75% sure Shonda Rhimes is scripting our lives?"

"…_Now_," Katherine huffed. "I guess." Rolling her eyes she turned the volume down and turned to face the other two, "But before we hack into me I only have one question." Rebekah nodded, her face open and curious while Bonnie, who knew exactly where this was headed, blew air through her rounded cheeks and began chewing on her bottom lip. "…Is there any specific reason why Damon's shower gel, which," she pulled a bemused face while she spoke, "I have no idea why it's still there," Bonnie smacked a hand to her forehead, "Was dripping wet when I walked into one of the bathrooms?" Rebekah gasped and leaned in to sniff at Bonnie's hair, her confusion tripling when she was only met with the familiar notes of honey and ylang-ylang. Then she gasped again when another thought struck her.

"Did you? –"

"Sleep with Damon last night?" Bonnie filled in, her voice noticeably lower than the other blonde's. Katherine's head reared back.

"Whoa," the brunette said, her one hand out, "I was going to lecture you about the rule we have with feeding stray dogs, you know," she looked over Bonnie's shoulder at Bekah, "As in, don't feed 'em unless you plan on always doing so or are going to get them help," the taller blonde nodded, "But I know," her eyes went back to Bonnie, "That you have no intention of doing either of those things so I was all, why," she lifted her brows, "Why did you let him stay here? Tyler had plans to get us home safely?"

"Yeah," Bonnie spoke up, knowing this was the first of many outbursts she was about to be the focus of, "About that, he may have beaten Lockwood to a pulp and left him to rot in his own bushes…" Katherine's eyes bulged while Rebekah pulled her phone out.

"Oh my god it all makes sense now," The blonde moaned, "I've never had Matt try and call me so many times in my life." Her fingers flew over the keypad before her gaze snapped and to Bonnie. "…What else happened."

"She slept with him." Katherine snapped, waving a hand at Bonnie, "Bon, after _everything_ –"

"I don't _know_ why I did?" Bonnie countered feebly, "You _know_ how much I love him, I can't, _**think**_, when he gets near me and then when he –" she sucked in a deep breath and her shoulders drooped as the fight whooshed out of her, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know why I let I let myself think that he loves me –"

"To be fair –" Katherine cut the other blonde off with a stern look that screamed, '_not, now_'.

"I know he thinks he does," Bonnie amended, "But I don't know why I let myself think it was good enough for so long?"

"Because it's like you said Bon," Katherine leaned in, her eyes loving as they held Bonnie's gaze, even her voice had become warmer, "You love him, you can't help it."

"Like how you love Stefan, then?" Rebekah interjected knowingly, redirecting the conversation. Katherine nearly rolled her eyes as she moved away from Bonnie. Both of her friends eyed her out cautiously.

"Look," Katherine brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, "I don't know how I feel about any of it. I don't know how I feel about my sister, who, despite everything we've been through is still my family, going and doing this to me. And I don't know how I feel about it being Stefan…I mean, no part of our constant fighting screamed forever, but forever was never something I relied on when it came to love you know?" Bonnie sort of nodded. "I just know it _hurts_ and I know that I want to hurt them, or her, or _**someone**_, hell, Damon will do," she growled, "And I hate feeling like this! This is _not_ me." Her brows twisted angrily, her billowing curls somehow adding sharpness to her expression. "I'm not the girl who cries over anyone, or any_thing_" she cut a hand through the space between her and Bonnie, "I am not the girl who sits alone in her room listening to fucking Taylor Swift to take the pain away." She straightened her spine and her face turned to stone. "I'm Katherine Gilbert, and I think it's about time everyone got a little reminder of just who that is," she turned her determined gaze to the petite blonde in front of her, Bonnie's green eyes widening in response, "And you Bennett, need to set the record straight too, I am _sick_ of seeing you like this. Your heart is too precious to be served up on a platter to that cretin."


End file.
